The invention relates a method of protection of a rotating device of a machine tool, loaded by temperature, with one temperature sensor on that device and a temperature bloc.
The method of the present invention is able to detect early on patterns which will help protect a device against degradation due to lubrication defects and to accurately detect and diagnose failure and miss handling of the device. Device means all parts of machine tools, which are loaded by temperature, caused by incorrect cooling, lubrication etc.
For example the device is a spindle of a high speed milling machine. The lubrication system of a spindle can fail and that often leads to a spindle failure. This invention provides the opportunity to warn the customer that something is wrong and allows to save the spindles which would have otherwise failed reducing the cost of repair. Furthermore the invention provides means for the customer to recognise his mistake and correct for it before damage is caused.
The producer has the possibility, for example after a failure under the warranty time, to conduct a detailed analysis of the spindle in order to diagnose the cause of failure.
For example there is known in the prior art (JP 2002346884 A) to detect abnormality or end of service life of a spindle in a machine tool, in advance. Data of temperature rise of the spindle bearing is recorded linking with the running data such as date and time occurred, spindle speed and spindle motor load, and they are output on a display as a data table when necessary. Besides effective peak data of temperature rise is selected, the effective peak data is recorded linking with the running data, the recorded data for a day is reserved sorting in the order of the peak level, and the reserved data is shown on the display as a data table.
The object of the invention is to provide a method which will help protect the spindle against degradation due to lubrication defects and improve the ability to accurately detect and diagnose failure and mishandling of the spindle.